Meeting the Family
by Abs7
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo's newest 'one night stand' might just prove to everyone that Tony isn't quite as shallow as he leads everyone to believe. Set mid-season two. Tony/OC. Tony & Gibbs father/son. Unrelated to other stories. OOC probably… a lot.


AN: I feel like its standard to have an author's note. I guess I really don't have much for you. Yeah I know this is like my fourth ongoing story. I have plot bunnies that I just can't finish. I think I'll stand posting regularly soon, but who the hell knows. Reviews are awesome. This is probably just going to be 2-4 chapters so not a full story but obviously not a one shot. Anyways, I should stop talking…or rather typing, now. So the story:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

.::…::…::.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo arrived at work early, something nearly unheard of for a Monday morning. He had headphones in and his music, which today was Frank Sinatra, was loud enough to be heard from a few feet away, although even if you couldn't hear the music you would definitely be able to hear him singing along. His smile was one that his close friends, or even just the people that he worked with would likely recognize as his 'One night stand' smile, meaning that he either had plans to get laid tonight or he had the night before, either way such a smile meant that not even the harshest glares or the most painful of head slaps was going to ruin Tony's good mood today. Unfortunately, it also meant that he would be bragging about his most recent conquest or that he would be spewing an abnormally large amounts of movie references or that he would be throwing paper balls and airplanes at McGee all day in the event that they didn't have a case.

Only stopping briefly in the bullpen to put down his gear, Tony is soon on his way to Abby's lab where he knows his enthusiasm will be appreciated by the happiest goth he's ever met. He's only just stepped into Abby's lab when the goth spins around in a whirl of pigtails and black lipstick.

"Tony! Tony! Tony! I heard that you were coming down to my lab and that you were in a really good mood today and you looked like you just got laid and now I know you did because of your smile and oh my God Tony you have to tell me what's going on!" Abby spews out in a caffeine induced ramble.

Tony's current mood almost matches Abby's, sans the massive amounts of caffeine that would likely be lethal to anyone but the Goth or Gibbs. Of course that doesn't mean he's willing to tell her all the details just yet. "Alright so you know I was meeting up with all of my old frat buddies right?"

Abby nods enthusiastically, wanting to hear more of Tony's story.

"So one of them couldn't show and we needed enough to have full teams, we were playing basketball by the way, my team won if you were curious, anyways, Steve brought one of his friends to play, and his friend just happened to be totally attractive, and so being me, naturally I got a phone number!" Tony says, clearly excited about what most people assumed would just be a one night stand.

However, Abby Scuito was not most people; she knew that Tony was not quite as shallow as he led everyone to believe and she also noticed that Tony was interested in way more than just a one night stand in this situation. "Wait, wait, wait! On a scale of one to ten how attractive is he?" Abby asks excitedly while she bounces up and down.

"You said he" Tony says with raised eyebrows and a questioning look, "I'm not sure what impression I've given you Miss Scuito but I think you've got something wrong there".

"Don't even try to lie to me Tony there is like no way in hell you aren't batting for both teams" Abby says, seeing right through his bullshit almost instantly.

"Damn Scuito, you're clever" Tony says with mock anger; he had a feeling Abby already knew and that situation just confirmed it. That's all forgotten as he moves on to trying to gauge just how attractive the guy was, "On a scale of one through ten I'd have to say at least a nine" Tony says grinning broadly.

"Tony!" The name is more of a happy squeal than anything else and Abby throws her arms around Tony.

"Too tight Abs can't breathe" Tony chokes out dramatically, and is quickly released by the very excited scientist.

"So I want details! What's his name? What's he do for a living? Are you like sure he's not dating Steve because that's totally breaking the bro code" Abby babbles on, the usually happy goth now practically bouncing off the walls, Tony was one of her best friends and she loved to see him happy and more often than not relationships-that weren't one night stands-made him happy. Contrary to what many people believed about Tony he wasn't adverse to commitment or sticking with one person. Often times he made up the stories about his most recent date, and when such sexual escapades weren't made up they were a coping mechanism after a hard case. Gibbs had his basement and his boat, Tony had booze and sex. It was just how he dealt with things. Abby of course, frowned upon this; she was constantly telling him that he should get in a real relationship. And now it seemed that he was finally going to take her advice.

"I'm bi, not a schoolgirl, I'm not going to gossip" Tony says in an attempt at being stern but he can't keep the grin off of his face, he was going to be in that sort of mood all day, more than likely it would piss off Gibbs, but he had a date tonight- a real date, not just sex- and all the pissed of Gibbs-es in the world weren't going to kill his mood. "But for the record his name is Alex and he's a Secret Service agent" Tony laughs at Abby's expression; her jaw dropped nearly to the floor when he mention Alex's job, glances at his watch and says "I've got to go before Gibbs kills me" and starts to walk out of the lab.

"Tony wait!" Abby calls out, just before Tony leaves the lab.

"Abs, I really have to go. I like my life and I'd prefer Gibbs didn't end it!" Tony says, but he does stop and look back at Abby.

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you later!" Abby says then makes a shooing motion with her hand. Rolling his eyes at his favorite scientist Tony runs out of the lab and back up to the bullpen, hoping to beat Gibbs there.

.::…::…::.

Tony sprints into the bullpen just before Gibbs exits the elevator and nearly crashes into his desk in his haste which earns him a pair of very confused look from McGee and Kate, and a head slap from Gibbs. "We got a case Boss?" Tony asks, hoping he wouldn't be stuck at his desk all day; a case would be much better to distract him from his plans later that night.

"Nope, paperwork and cold cases. Get started" Gibbs says, sits down at his own desk, and starts smacking his computer when it won't work. Just a typical day at NCIS really.

"Gibbs, that computer isn't me, you can't just smack it into submission" Tony says in an attempt at humor that Gibbs obviously doesn't appreciate.

"If you don't get to work I'll head slap you into next week" Gibbs retorts, giving his computer an especially hard slap. At this point McGee doesn't seem able to take the abuse of technology any longer and says nervously "Um, Boss, the computer's unplugged."

Gibbs just grunts in response and 'fixes' the computer.

The bullpen was silent for all of five minutes before the first wad of balled up paper flies across the room and bounces of McGee's head. Getting no response from the Probie Tony throws another crumpled up paper at McGee who swats this one out of the way before it can hit him. Well, it seems that McProbie was getting used to the paper ball method. Tony would have to superglue McGee's hands to his keyboard later. Of course, for now he'd have to make due with doing actual work, which sense he had all of his paperwork done, meant cracking open a cold case.

The attempt at real work lasted for a total of twenty minutes. The case clearly had no leads and Tony wasn't focused enough to find any even if there had been. And so he was now reduced to playing Tetris on his phone, an act that would surely earn him an especially hard head slap if Gibbs hadn't disappeared to Autopsy ten minutes ago. Tony wished that he could just disappear in a similar fashion back to Abby's lab to continue their earlier discussion. As far as Tony knew Abby was the only person at NCIS who knew he was bi and so he couldn't exactly go telling McGee about the super hot guy he'd seen this weekend. Well…maybe he could if he just changed few minor details.

Tony was just about to start on about how he'd came across some hot chick this weekend when Kate speaks up from behind an extremely large pile of cold cases and files. "Tony I swear to God if you start talking about your latest one night stand I'll kill you!"

Damn she was good. "But Katie, she's really hot! How do expect me to not talk about that!" Tony says knowing that calling her Katie would make her angry, but hell he needed something to amuse him and an angry Kate would do just fine.

"Well I don't know DiNozzo perhaps you be a gentleman for just this once and don't kiss and tell" Kate suggests, and it's very clear that she doesn't think Tony will be taking her suggestion.

"I haven't done any kissing yet, thank you very much Miss Todd; she's my date for tonight!" Tony retorts defensively, although it's obvious he enjoys making Kate angry.

"I don't think wild monkey sex constitutes a date Tony" Kate says matter-of-factly and if her face wasn't hidden behind all the case files, Tony is sure that her expression would be one of scorn.

"Maybe not in your world" Tony says suggestively, all the while thinking that 'wild monkey sex' was the farthest thing from what he had planned for his date tonight.

"DiNozzo get back to work!" Gibbs snaps, having appeared seemingly out of nowhere just to scold and head slap his senior field agent.

"Working boss!" DiNozzo replies and is suddenly very interested in the cold case on his desk, looking up only after Gibbs has turned away to childishly stick his tongue out at Kate.

.::…::…::.

Hours later and what was turning out to be an impossibly long day at work was only just breaking for lunch. On the bright side, he could take a little longer than usual considering they had absolutely nothing to do; in fact even Gibbs was starting to look bored. Tony and Abby were going out to a little Italian restaurant that they both enjoyed, and Tony knew the owner so they never had to pay full price. Usually they would invite the rest of the team with them but today they had a very important matter to discuss, well that is if you consider Tony's soon to be boyfriend a very important matter. They both did.

Tony met Abby in the parking garage; she was already leaning against his car and was obviously extremely eager to continue their previous conversation, and if anything got Abby more excited than Caf-Pow then Tony was sure it was discussing someone's love life. Hell, the girl had even brought up Gibbs' ex-wives on various occasions, which was really saying something considering discussing Gibbs' love life was akin to walking through a minefield.

The short ride to the restaurant felt like a game of twenty questions as Abby felt the need to get all the 'basics' as she called them out of the way so they could talk about the so called 'really important stuff' once they actually got to the restaurant. By the time they'd gotten there Abby knew about as much as Tony did about Alex.

When they were seated at the restaurant and had ordered Tony took the brief silence as an opportunity to ask the one question he'd have time to ask what with all the things Abby wanted to know. "So what I want to know is how did you know I was bi?" Tony asks, wondering if Abby just had some freaky sixth sense or had she figured out that some of the times he'd mentioned meeting a hot girl that it was actually a guy.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you" Abby says "And you know I wouldn't leave any evidence" It's almost scary to know that she could make good on all of her threats but Tony just gives her his best impression of the Gibbs glare, hoping that it will be enough to get a straight answer out of her.

"Close but not quite, only Gibbs can do that look" Abby remarks in response to Tony's attempt at the Gibbs stare, "And don't worry about how I know, it's not like it's obvious or anything…Although I don't know why you'd be concerned about people finding out" Abby muses, knowing that Tony wasn't quite as self-confident as he appeared but still not understanding why he felt he couldn't be himself around the rest of team Gibbs, who Abby knew where like family to him.

"Coming out just didn't end so well the first time" Tony explains, thinking back to his teenage years that had been made a thousand times harder when his father, and everyone else really, found out he was bi. Nobody had been thrilled to hear that news and when he was finally shipped off to boarding school he had a more than a few bruises and a shattered ego, hence his motivation for not telling anyone since then and keeping that part of his life a secret.

"Your father?" Abby asks sympathetically, she knew more about Tony's past than most and had figured out long ago that his father was definitely the type of guy who would not be happy to hear that his only son was bisexual.

Tony's only response to this is a nod, he wasn't particularly fond of discussing his less than happy childhood, especially when his bastard of a father was concerned.

"Oh Tony, you know Gibbs is nothing like that right! He wouldn't care either way" Abby says, guessing extremely accurately what Tony was concerned about. It wasn't as if Tony had a crush on his boss or anything; he definitely saw Gibbs as more of a father figure. It was just the fact that Gibbs was an as straight as it gets ex-marine, and Tony wasn't sure how he would take such news nor was he planning on finding out any time soon.

There's a bit of a silence and then their food arrives, most of the talk from that point is just simple chatter, the conversation being mainly supplied by Abby about the bowling nuns or the newest club she went to. Tony was more than happy to stop talking about his personal life at that point; especially with the turn their conversation had taken. A while later they've both finished their food have, paid and are on their way out of the restaurant. Just before they get into Tony's car Abby tosses out an rather unexpected comment.

"I'll get to meet Alex right? I mean he sounds like a really nice guy and I bet he'd be like super fun to go clubbing with and…" Abby was just starting to ramble when Tony cuts her off, knowing that her list of reasons for wanting to meet Alex could go on forever.

"If things work out then you can meet him" Tony says knowing that Alex and Abby would get along very well.

"And he should meet Gibbs to" Abby suggests.

"Abs, Gibbs is my boss not my father" Tony says, his tone stating more so than his words what he thinks of that idea.

"Really Tony? When do normal people go over to their boss's house to drink bourbon and build boats in the basement? I'll tell you when. Never. You and I both know that Gibbs is definitely more than just your Boss!" Abby says, in her mildest version of an angry rant.

"Well, I really think Gibbs is the only person who builds boats in their basement, regardless of the company" Tony says with a grin, only to get a very dramatic eye roll from Abby.

"Tony DiNozzo if I didn't love you I would've killed you a long time ago" Abby sighs, knowing that jokes like that were how Tony got out of talking about things he didn't want to…Although he did have a point about the boat.

.::…::…::.

Surprisingly, Tony wasn't late getting back from lunch with Abby, well he did have to sprint to his desk again but this time he didn't earn any head slaps which was quite the accomplishment considering he was pretty damn sure Gibbs had seen the whole thing. When he sits down he notices that in the time it had taken him to run from the elevator to his desk Kate and McGee were already back to work at their desks, although the term work was being used lightly considering it looked like they weren't doing much at all. Tony figured the last half of the day would go the same as the first had; very, very slowly.

As Tony had predicted, the rest of the day passed slowly, even slower than the first half if that was even possible. It felt like that day would go on forever but eventually Gibbs takes mercy on the team and tells them all to go home, it was a bit earlier than usual but hell if Gibbs was feeling generous then who was Tony to question it, even so he makes sure to hurry out of the bullpen before Gibbs can change his mind.

Tony makes a quick stop at Abby's lab before he leaves, and before he can even start to speak Abby reminds him that she wants to hear all the details of everything that happens. Tony agrees to share some of the details, provided that things go well enough to see Alex again, although Tony was nearly certain there would be many more dates after this. With that one quick stop out of the way, Tony is on his way home, and it's a good thing that Gibbs let them leave early because once he's at his apartment Tony realizes that he has a dilemma. A usually confident man, it had been a while since Tony had been on a date where he wasn't planning to get laid after just getting to know-or more often not getting to know- the person, and he, in an issue that he certainly was not proud of, could not decide for the life of him, what he was going to wear. He was home for a total of fifteen minutes before he ends up calling Abby for her professional opinion.

.::…::…::.

AN: Probably two more chapters now that I've gotten this far. I hope you liked it so far. Reviews are fun.


End file.
